Crush
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: We suck at summaries :: SenRu:: OOCness:: RnR:: Thank you::


_**Crush**_

**_by: Ryuen_**

A/N: Lame. Demo, I thought this was cute nonetheless, I mean… a little OOC won't hurt, ne? ; Gomen. RnR! Demo, we all do act & think 'crazy' once in awhile especially when we're in front of our _major _crushes, right?

A/N2: Hm, I posted this already in AXKML but decided to just post it also here anyways. ; Um, hope you'd RnR :) Thank You.

**Not Mine.**

-------------

Its not that I don't know how to speak.

Its not that I don't know what to say.

Its not that I don't know what I wanted…

Its just that…

Its just that…

I don't know _how_ to say it- moreover, if its even okay…

-------------

And here I am again in this deserted court, waiting for him to finally arrive and once again endowed my vision with something new. I don't know how long I will last if I keep this 'thing' to myself. Truth is, this is making me sick. I can't seem to think of anymore other reasons to see him other than this orange rubber ball and this deserted court.

Ah! Here he comes… okay, compose up!

A nod.

Okay, might as well nod too. Nod.

I inwardly sighed and prepare myself, yet, again, for what I would want to think as a sweet torture.

------------

Times up!

Ah well, it's not that bad losing once in awhile… ch! People mostly think that I'm _always _a sore loser against him. _Always_ is too much, mind you. Ch! Well, I'm not- sorry fellows but, I've had my straight share of wins against him for the past week. Hear that! Straight wins!

"Nice game…" Good line, good line. Phew, are my hands clammy?

Okay, he seemed surprised. Don't worry, he'll get used to it… well, at least I hoped so.

"Uh, yeah…you're good today." Heh, sure, thanks. You're not bad yourself. Heh.

Praise him more! Praise him more! Keep him talking, dork!

"Uh…tomorrow again, perhaps?" Okay, he really seems surprised now… calm down- calm down.

A shrugged.

I forced a small smile and shrugged too.

"Didn't know you do that…" A chuckle.

"Do what…?" Honestly, I'm curious. Spill!

"Nothing…" A snort, he shrugged then he softly chuckled.

…Ahh! Okay, so he didn't know that I do smile, huh? Ch, what a fool! Hello! I'm human!

"What's funny?" Atta boy! That's it! Talk! See, he's looking at you! Looking at you! Looking at you! Looking at you as if you've grown three heads or something! Whoohoo!

Okay, maybe not _three_ heads. Pah!

"Huh…?" He looks surprised…but nonetheless, can't say he's not _liking_ the way you spill out some words, huh! Ha-ha! Take that!

"You're laughing… what's funny?" I inquired.

He shrugged, smiled then…

A chuckle. "You're _surprising_ me you know…"

I pout.

He looked back and… guess what! Wink!

"You sound & looked _cute_…heh."

I stared.

He saw me pouted…perhaps?

I stared and stared… and _stared_.

Arrrrghhhh! YAATTTAAA!

YAATTTAAA! YAATTTAAA! YAATTTAAA!

I feel like chuckling & jumping- did you hear what he just said! _You're_ voice is cute! _You_ looked cute! Cute! Cute! Kawaii! Cute! Adorable! Uh-hhuuuhh!

Okay… I'm acting OOC…

I saw him raised his brows- a smile on his lips.

Ch, I continued pouting—_as if_ I'm not feeling ecstatic. Read this: _AS IF._

He laughed.

Okay you don't want to strangle him… that's right. Breathe in, breathe out… you're a nice fellow, even if you sometimes don't looked like one. Bah!

Silence.

Silence.

Huh? Oh, he's gonna go now…

Okay. Nod. Nod. Go now. Shoo! Away! Shoo! Don't turn back… ever!

…

Hey…

Hey….

Hey!

HEYYY!

K'so! Where are these vocal chords when you need 'em!

I didn't mean what I said!

Arrghh! Come back here! I wanna ask you out, you know! Besides, I thought you just said that I'm cute…! Err… I mean, my voice…!

Ch… Sigh.

There goes my _crushie_… 1

Oh, joy.

---------------

Walking home…

Ch! So, he left again… merely just like that. One-on-ones done again, and me? Duh, I'm on my way home…

I feel like pouting…

Okay… pout.

Pout.

Pout. More-more-more.

Pout. Pout. Pout. He said you looked cute that way… pah! Whatever!

Darn this feeling. Darn. Darn. Darn! Why, of all the crazy people in this planet do I have to 'have' a _crush_ on him?

I mean, Kami-sama loves his people, right? Doesn't he love me back! Arrghh!

Okay, wrong statement…

OOFF!

What the-!

Okay, I tripped… stupid stone blocking my way… stupid, stupid, stupid. Sorry Kami-sama…

Yes. Yes. Yes, Kami-sama… I know, and I won't do it again. I won't question the Gods again. Sorry.

…

…

…

Uh…demo, Kami-sama… _why_ him?

--------------

Ah, at last…

Home sweet home.

I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped myself on the couch… Sigh. Day is done again. Another day gone by. Here I am again, back here on my home. Phew. Phew. Phew.

I turned my head to the right--- down, and saw 'him' looking back at me with those emerald eyes of his.

I sighed.

"Ch, I lost…"

"…"

"It's not about the game, you see, it's about wanting to ask someone out." And Mr Voice isn't helping me much! Heelloo!

"…"

I sighed, looked up at the ceiling and…

Tadaa! Voila! There goes his image up on my ceiling! Arrghh!

I grabbed the pillow that was making my head comfortable for the past minute and stuffed it over my face…

Haahh… yare yare…

I removed the pillow off my face and threw it somewhere- but not before I felt a smile made its way on my face. I may have failed once more in trying to ask him out today demo…

…hey, there's always a next time, and as long as I'll always present something _surprising_ for him to ponder at…

…he'll always agree to have one-on-ones with me.

Heh! Smirk! Smirk! Smirk!

"You just wait, Sendoh Akira… I'll ask you out one day for sure, hmmpph!"

Damn _crushie._

…demo, at least he told me I _sounded_ & _looked_ cute today! Yaaattttaaaa!

Base one, Kaede!

**owari**

A/N: Hm, you thought the one having those silly thoughts was Sendoh, am I right! ; Well, no, its Kaede…hee-hee

A/N2_: 'crushie'_- I made this up (or so I think) Rukawa is crushing on Sendoh and Sendoh is the 'crushie'… Lame-lame-lame! -- Oh, in case you're wondering, at the last part, Ru's talking with _his_ pet cat… ;)

A/N3: This fic has actually a 'sequel' but...Zap Mama & me are still thinking if we'll post it up sooner or later so...;


End file.
